Only Happy When It Rains
by Skeleton With Skin
Summary: In quiet town of Alvarna things are about to get much louder when not one but two lost travelers move in!
1. Well, Better Get Started

Chapter One - _Well, Better Get Started_

A light spring breeze blew pass carrying with it stray blossom petals whipping them across the face of an unexpected traveler.

The young boy continued his journey up into the town of Alvarana that lay before him. He breathed in the sweet smell of flowers and with a smile on his face looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Wow, this place is nice." He said aloud to himself. "And these flowers are so beautiful…"

Another pleasant spring breeze went past, brining with it a young girl, her long black hair flowing out around her.

"Oh, hello!" She exclaimed, her voice soft and innocent. She was surprised to find a boy standing under her favorite cherry tree.

"Oh, um, hello…" The boy replied, spinning around quickly to face her.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you just passing through?" She questioned.

The traveler wasn't sure how to answer. Was he just passing through as he had all the other villages, or was this place what he had been searching for? "Passing through? Um, I think so…" He answered after a moment.

"You think so? You mean you're not sure?" She giggled, a smile covering her face.

He laughed with her. "That's one way to put it."

Their laughter faded as the boy turned back to the tree. "Everything is so beautiful here."

"Yes it is…" She sighed, watching his back, as look of content on her face.

Just then the serene beauty was broken by a deep booming voice. "Mana!!! I'm not going to let you marry him!!!"

"Father?! Marry? What are you talking about?" The girl, Mana, turned on him, surprised.

"You promised me that you'd stay my little girl forever!"

"Yeah, when I was six! Why are you even talking about this?!" She spoke low, clearly embarrassed of her father talking this way in front of the new comer.

"Don't try to hide it! I over heard you two talking about love and feelings and that sort of stuff!"

"Father, we were talking about how beautiful the flowers were!"

"Oh, you were? Whew, that's a relief! Don't scare me like that, Mana." The big man chuckled, letting down his guard.

"You're the one who scared us!"

"Sorry about that." The big man laughed. "What's your name son, I haven't seen you around here before."

"Uh it's… It's Kyle sir. My name's Kyle, nice to meet you." The boy answered.

"I'm Douglas, this here's my daughter Mana, but I see you two've already met." He stopped a moment to eye them suspiciously.

"­­­Kyle's just passing through." Mana said, quickly breaking the silence.

"Well actually…" ­­­­­ started, but was quickly cut off by a loud booming voice.

"None sense!" Douglass exclaimed. "You must stay for a while, assuming you don't have a home to return to. But a traveler such as yourself must not have any place to call his own."

Mana sighed. "Pardon my father, he just wants someone to occupy our old farm… Though, I wouldn't mind if you decided to stay…"

"You know… that sou-" ­­­­­Kyle tried speaking but once again, Douglass cut him off.

"Please, please stay in that house, it hasn't been used in years and the 36 acher farm land is over grown with grass and weeds."

"Okay, I'll stay for a while." ­­­­­Kyle spoke quickly this time; to be sure he could finish his sentence. "I've never farmed before, at lest not from what I can recall, but I'm sure I'll be able to handle it."

"This is wonderful!" Douglass clapped his giant hands together startling the two children. "Come with me, right this way, I'll show you to your new home."

The big blond man pulled him away from the cherry trees and out through a bear field of grass in the direction of the path that would lead to his new farm.

The house was large and old, and stood two stories high. Kyle wasn't sure how he could possibly occupy such a large amount of space all by himself. Even more overwhelming was the, what seemed to be endless, patch of grass, fallen branches and tree stumps that lay before him.

Douglass stood watching Kyle's eyes growing bigger and bigger. "Here's some handy tools, you're gonna need 'em." He chuckled, obviously happy with the fact that someone else was going to tend to this overgrown mess. He handed over a watering can, a hoe, and some other useful tools. "Mana and I own the general shop down in town, stop buy and pick up some seeds when you're ready, though I suppose it'll be a while." He chuckled again, then turned to leave. "Oh and by the way, you should introduce yourself to everyone when you get the chance, they'll be happy to meet Alvarna's newest resident!"

­­­Kyle stood alone as a gust of flower petals blew across his face and hair. Watering can in one hand, hoe in the other, he looked out across the field. "Well, better get started." He smiled to himself.


	2. Rough Night

Chapter Two – _Rough Night_

Kyle opened his eyes to find himself resting in a place he did not recognize. He slowly stood up and looked around, examining the large labeled bottles lining the walls.

Kyle put his feet on the ground and stood up. He couldn't remember how he ended up in this place, the last thing he had been doing was chopping a long stubborn tree branch and then…

"Ah, you're awake Kyle." A tall lady with gorgeous red hair pulled back into tight buns stepped into the room. "How are you feeling?" She questioned.

"H-how did you know my name? Why am I here?" Kyle asked still feeling a little drowsy.

The woman laughed lightly. "Douglass brought you in last night. It seems you overworked yourself on that farm of his and passed out. You should be more careful."

"Oh…" Kyle replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Everything made sense now, he was in a hospital. He felt silly for not realizing this sooner. "I'll try to be more careful next time." He smiled "Thank you."

"You're welcome. It's what I'm here for. My name's Natalie by the way. You can come see me any time if you're not feeling well."

"Thanks, I will." Kyle turned to leave but was stopped by a very feminine looking boy around his age, who was occupying the doorway.

"Hi, I'm Ray." The boy introduced, as he spoke his long silver ponytail slid like silk along his green sweater. "I heard you two talking and thought I'd come say hello. You just moved in last night, right? The whole town is buzzing with excitement."

Kyle smiled. "Nice to meet you Ray, I can't wait to meet everyone else."

"Ray, move aside and let the poor boy get back to work." Natalie said.

Ray smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." He said and moved out of the room, letting Kyle pass.

He walked out the door to the hospital and was greeted by a warm spring breeze. The wind blew a girl his way, bringing her crashing into him, knocking her off her feet and throwing the animal she clutched to the ground.

"Are you alright?!" Kyle exclaimed, moving swiftly toward her and gathering the toy on the way.

"Mm…" The girl groaned grabbing her hooded head and positioning her bangs over her eyes. "… I'm s-s-sorry…" She mumbled, barley audible.

"Don't be sorry, It's my fault, I wasn't paying attention." He smiled at her, not sure if she could see it with her eyes covered like that. "I think this belongs to you." He held out the doll.

"F-Fern!" The girl gasped, took the doll and quickly hurried past Kyle into the hospital behind him.

"What a weird person." Kyle laughed to himself, standing alone in shock.

After a moment he turned away and spotted the sign to the general store The sign brought back memories of the cute little girl he had met just the day before. He made his way over to the door and stepped inside.

"I need the eggs for cooking, I promise."

"I don't believe you Roy…" Douglass eyed the green haired boy suspiciously, holding the bundle of small eggs just out of his reach. "You don't even know how to cook."

The boy opened his mouth as if to protest, but closed it again accepting that he'd been caught. His shoulders sagged in defeat "Cammy is going to be mad at me…"

He turned and saw Kyle standing there observing the situation, he instantly lit up. "Hey there!" He greeted.

"Hello." Kyle smiled.

At the sound of his voice Mana's ears perked up like a curious puppy's and she ventured to the front room from the upstairs she had been working in.

"Kyle! How are you?" She grinned innocently from the stairs.

"I'm doing okay." He smiled back. "A lot better than last night."

"Oh! How are you feeling? You shouldn't work yourself too hard."

"Don't worry about me, I've learned my lesson."

"Hey, do you want to buy me some eggs?" Roy interrupted.

"Roy! Get out of my store!" Douglass dismissed. "What brings you to our shop on this fine day?" Douglass said to Kyle as soon as Roy left, clenching his teeth in a smile. He was eager to keep the boy away from his daughter.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me last night."

"Ah, no need to thank me son. Though is would be nice if you wanted to purchase something…" Douglass coughed.

Kyle laughed uneasily. "Well, I guess I could buy a few bags of seeds."

"Great! How about a few Emery Seeds?"

"Uh… I only have a couple hundred…"

"Oh." Douglass lost his enthusiasm. "Well, how about… an onion seed?"

"That'll work, thanks." Kyle handed over the few gold he had and left the store, waving a quick good bye to Mana who turned an angry glare on her father as soon as Kyle was out the door.


	3. Strawberry Thief

_Thanks to my good friend Meeshell to whom this story is dedicated to. Thanks for letting me steal your buffamoo names, I know how much those "cows" mean to you._

* * *

Chapter Three – _Strawberry Thief_

_**~One month later~**_

A heavy rain hit the roof of Kyle's house in loud pitter-pattering patterns, rousing the sleeping boy from his bed. He stretched and yawned as he stepped out of his bed. "I love that sound." He smiled to himself, listening to the beating rain; he could feel it vibrating in his chest.

Kyle made his way down the rickety old stairs leading into the main part of his house. He opened his front door and was greeted by the warm summer air. On a day like this he didn't have the chore of watering his crops and his workload was greatly decreased.

Today he had planned to deliver a diamond he'd found to Alicia. She was always talking about how much she wanted a diamond, and when coming across one on a trip through the mountains, his first thought was of her, the way her red hair cascaded down her back, and the way her body moved when she talked. He wanted to see what her eyes face looked like shadowed by that large hat, when he gave her his findings.

The stores didn't open for another few hours and on a day like this Alicia would be hidden away in the general store. As much as Kyle loved running around in the rain the town of Alvarana did not. Even Yue, the traveling sales-woman would seek shelter from the wet droplets.

To kill time, Kyle went about his normal duties. He walked up the path on the side of his house up to the barn he'd finally saved up enough money to build. A present from the De-Sainte Coquille's maid had allowed him to not only raise crops but also animals. Though he currently only had two buffamoo's he made sure they were well fed and brushed everyday. He knew many of the local girls were counting on him to win the _Monster Contest_ coming up in the Fall.

The barn door opened and Kyle slipped inside, shaking his dripping wet hair. Mill and Hoof his two buffamoo walked up to him knowing that he was there to bring them food.

"Hey guys." Kyle laughed, backup slightly as not to be trampled. He filled up their trough with the grass he'd grown especially for them. With his hands now empty he patted Milly as she walked past him to eat. Kyle pulled out a brush and began running it along their fur as they munched on the feed.

When he was finished he put his supplies away and pushed himself back out into the stormy weather.

The strawberries he'd planted in Trieste Forest would be ripe today and he still had some time to spare before the ret of the town was awake and lively. Kyle turned over to the crossroads, expecting to continue on with business, but to his surprise his rountine had been interrupted.

A young girl stood shivering in the center where the three trails met. Her long brown hair was soaked with water and lay plastered to her pale face.

Kyle stood watching her for a moment, unsure of what to do. She was chewing on a plump red strawberry and hadn't seemed to notice him staring at her.

"Where did you get that strawberry?" He asked suddenly.

She jumped slightly and dropped the berry. "I'm sorry!" She spoke quickly. "I found it in the forest, over there." She pointed. "It just looked so good, and I was so hungry… I'm sorry."

Kyle couldn't help himself but laugh at how flustered she was and how her cheeks turned a light rose color to match her frozen nose. "It's alright, they're grown to be eaten."

"Ah." She let out a pleasant sigh of relief.

"Aren't you cold? You're not from around here are you?"

The girl shook her head, sending water droplets flying. "I… got lost… sort of. But I'm okay! You don't need to worry about me!"

"You shouldn't be standing outside in this weather, you'll make yourself sick. There's an inn in town, the man who owns it, Egan, is really nice, I'm sure he would love it if you came to stay there just until the rain lets up."

"Ah, I'm fine, I don't wish to be a burden." She shook her head again.

"Nonsense." Kyle laughed. "It's his job to give travelers a place to stay, you're not a burden to anyone."

Hesitantly the girl stepped forward and allowed him to lead her into town.

"My name's Kyle." He introduced himself as they were walking. "Don't worry, we'll take care of you while you're passing through." He tried to reassure her as he watched fear and uncertainty slip into her light blue eyes. "What's your name?"

"It's Kichiko. Thank you for being so kind to me. I'm sorry to bother you."

The two of them reached the inn and Kyle opened the heavy wood door, stepping inside first, allowing Kichiko to follow.

"Kyle! How are you this morning? I was just on my way to the De-Sainte Coquille Manor, what brings you here so early? Do you need something from me?" Cecilia greeted as she saw Kyle, a large amount of excitement rushed out with her voice. She allowed disappointment to flicker on her face for just a moment as she spotted the girl Kyle had trailing behind him. "Who's she?"

"This is Kichiko, I found her wandering around outside, getting soaked to the bone. I was hoping Egan could give her a place to stay, where is Egan?" Kyle questioned, noticing the innkeeper was not at this usual post.

"He's not in. I think I recall him mentioning something about going for a fishing trip, I don't know when he'll be back but I'd be happy to find a room for Kichiko."

"Thanks Cecilia." Kyle flashed her a smile and she beamed at him. "I better get back to work, I live on the farm on the upper side of town, come visit me later if you feel up to it." He told Kichiko.

"Thank you." She smiled at him shyly as he left.

"Come with me, I'll show you to your room, Egan will be so pleased to be having business. Things have been really slow lately." Cecilia stepped into one of the many doors lining the wall.

A wave of lavender scent hit Kichiko like a pleasant breeze as she walked into the small room. She looked around admiring her surroundings. The rich green of the bed quilt, the healthy potted plant in the corner, and the beautifully carved clock hanging above her on the wall. She couldn't help but feel she didn't deserve any of this kindness.

"I just cleaned this room so it should serve comfortably for you. If you need anything I'll be right next door at the De-Sainte Coquille Manor, and Egan should be around soon. Really anyone in Alvarana would be more than happy to aid you." She smiled warmly.

"I don't know how to express my thanks to you. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused." As Kichiko spoke a puddle was beginning to form on the floor under her feet.

"You're no trouble at all!" Cecilia waved her hands frantically as she tried to convince the poor girl. "You should get out of those wet clothes."

"Ah, I'm fine… These ones will dry in no time." She smiled looking at her shoes.

"You don't have any other clothes do you! Come with me, I'm sure Rosalind has something she can lend you."

Before Kichiko had time to protest Cecilia had taken her arm and was rushing her out the door.


	4. Tourist Town

Chapter Four – _Tourist Town_

Two pairs of feet splashed through the wet streets as Cecilia and Kichiko ran from the inn to the De Sainte Conquille Manor.

Once inside and out of the rain Cecilia asked Kichiko to wait in the entrance while she went to fetch Rosalind. As she stood alone the small girl couldn't help but let her eyes wander across the elegantly embellished door that lay in front of her. Her gaze moved from the door and up the two long staircases of which she could not see the end. She had never been inside a place so beautiful before; they certainly didn't have homes like this where she was from.

As Kichiko stood there listening only to the sound of water dripping from the hem of her dress to the marbled floor a feeling of displacement fell over her. What was she doing allowing such people to dote over her, she should have refused them and continued on her way.

Before she got up the nerve to turn and run out of the door of which she had just entered. Two exquisitely dressed individuals descended from one of the staircases with Cecilia in toe.

"What is the deal with all the new visitors coming to our little town? Have we become magnetic I wonder?" One of the two, a handsome boy with long golden hair questioned. His eyes showed a glint of good humor.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kichiko burst, her face turning pink.

"Oh you poor girl! Please excuse my brothers rudeness. Lets get you out of those wet clothes."

Kichiko nodded slightly, not sure how else to react. She didn't want any more hospitality but the last thing she hoped for was to be rude.

"Come up to my room. We'll find you something nice."

"I'll get breakfast started." Cecilia offered and disappeared through what must have been the door to the kitchen.

Kichiko walked forward with her head down, aware of the boys' curious eyes watching her. Rosalind led her into a room positioned in the far back of the house.

"Please go behind there and take those soggy things off." Rosalind pointed to a tall purple screen set up in one corner of her room. "Let's see what I can dig out."

She hummed a relaxing tune as she pushed through a wood carved wardrobe, full of pretty dresses.

As she waited Kichiko tried not to shiver. She took to ringing the wetness from her hair and drapping her old clothes over the top of the screen.

"Ah! Perfect!" Rosalind finally exclaimed. "This will look so nice on you." She handed over a long flowing dress, the same light blue as Kichiko's eyes. She slipped it on over her head and enjoyed the cool feel of the silk sliding across her skin. The hem of the dress reached only to her knees and the neck was cut square against her chest.

"This is so beautiful." She whispered. It was slightly plain looking and for this reason Kichiko felt that it suited her.

"You look great! I'm so glad you like it. You can have it. Think of it as a welcoming gift." Rosalind said when Kichiko stepped out into the open.

"Oh no… I couldn't possibly."

"It's not polite to reject a present." Rosalind laughed, filling the room with a musical sound.

Kichiko turned red, and tried to hide her face with her nearly dry brown hair.

"It's okay, I'm only kidding. But please do accept the dress, you look so much prettier in it than I do." She touched Kichiko's shoulder lightly.

Just then the door opened and Cecilia peaked in, "Breakfast is served. Are you tow ready to eat?"

"Yes, we are, thank you Cecilia. Is my father back yet? I haven't seen him all morning."

"I'm afraid not."

"That's strange, it's not like him to miss a meal, perhaps he decided to eat somewhere else."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude but I think I would like to go to my room and rest a bit." Kichiko spoke softly, surprising the other two girls.

"Ah, yes, I understand. You must be tired from your travels. Please come and join us for another meal while you're in town. If you don't I might have to come and find you myself." Rosalind giggled again.

Kichiko nodded and hurried out the door. As she left she could smell the feast Cecilia had prepared. It made her stomach growl and reminded her of how hungry she was. Maybe she would go back to that forest and steal a few more of the plump red juicy strawberries- she licked her lips just thinking about them and almost ran to get some right then and there.

She managed to hold herself back and wandered away, back toward her room.

While looking for the three large letters spelling gout the word I-N-N she came across a large fountain. "I don't remember seeing this on the way to the manor…" She thought to herself. But decided to continue forward, maybe she'd been running so fast she hadn't noticed.

Kichiko passed the fountain and came to another long strip of buildings, one of which had the mark of a cross displayed where the store title would be. "This can't be right… I've gone much too far." She said aloud this time. "Oh darn." As she was about to give up hope she spotted a boy walking in her direction further down the street.

"Excuse me!" She called out, as loud as her voice would allow. "I'm lost, can you help me?"

As the boy came closer she could see the annoyance on his face. "This is not a tourist town." He nearly growled. "Why do people keep coming here?"

"Oh… I'm really sorry! I… I need to find the inn, please? I promise I'll leave tomorrow. I don't mean to disrupt you." Kichiko spoke quietly, not expecting such a harsh response.

The boy sighed making the small amount of brown hair, that wasn't covered by his red head band, fly up and back down onto his face. "It's in the opposite direction, go straight back that way." He answered, pointing behind Kichiko. Then he pushed past her and continued on his way.

"T-thank you very much!" She called after him hoping that he heard.


	5. Doctor's Orders

Chapter Five – _Doctor's Orders_

Kichiko watched as the rude blue eyed boy walked away from her, not looking back to acknowledge her thanks. "I guess not everyone in this town is as nice as the ones I met earlier." She thought to herself. Before long she realized that standing her much longer would result in her new silk dress being just as wet and useless as her old clothes.

Hurriedly she walked in the direction the boy had, hoping that this time she would be able to find the inn.

"Well aren't you sweet, I could just eat you up!"

Kichiko peaked up at the owner of those words through the bands that had fallen in her face. A very round man stood smiling down at her, his purple coat stretched tight around his plump body.

"P-please don't." Kichiko said, she was honestly a little bit afraid that this mans words were truthful.

He let out a deep hearty chuckle that made his belly jiggle. "Not to worry, I had a… large breakfast." He looked away from a second as if there was a secret joke behind his words.

"Ah… Excuse me, I should be on my way. It was nice meeting you!" Kichiko moved past him and spotted the inn just ahead of her.

She quickly walked through the door and shut it behind her. "Yes!" She said excitedly, she hadn't gotten eaten.

A laugh sounded behind her. "You sure are happy about something."

She spun around quickly to see a tall man dressed completely in yellow with pointed ears that shown under his hat. "This must be the inn keeper" She thought. "Uh… H-hello, I'm sorry!"

He furrowed his brow. "Sorry, for what?"

"Umm… Cecilia gave me a room while you were gone, I hope that's okay."

"Ah yes, of coarse it is. I'm always glad to get business." He smiled. "She treated you well I hope?"

"Oh yes, she was very nice! Uhmm, excuse me, I'm going to go—" She pointed toward her room with out finishing her sentence and hurried inside. She fell onto the bed with exhaustion and fell asleep immediately.

--

Kichiko awoke the next morning with a throbbing headache. She sat up slowly and sneezed three times before getting out of bed.

"I hope it's stopped raining." She thought. "I have to continue on my journey."

She stepped across the room, becoming more and more lightheaded. Before she could put her hand on the door handle it opened and Cecilia peaked inside.

"Ah, you're awake." She smiled warmly. "Pardon me for intruding, I was worried about you, you've been sleeping for nearly a whole day!"

"I'm sorry to worry you." Kichiko apologized before sneezing once again.

"Oh, you don't look so good… Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm…" She sneezed. "Fine, honestly." She tried to smile.

"You should go back to bed, you must of caught a cold from being out in the rain so long."

"No, no I have to leave. Thank you for your hospitality but I don't want to be a burden anymore."

"Oh you're not! Please stay here a few more nights, at least until you're well again." Cecilia advanced forward and tried to gently move Kichiko back towards the bed.

"Well I guess one more night couldn't hurt… I am still feeling a little drowsy." She sat down, the mattress creaking under her, and watched as Cecilia's worried face slowly faded away.

When Kichiko came into consciousness again she awoke to the smell of flowers. She slowly opened her eyes to see smiling faces looking down on her. A few of whom she did not recognize.

"Hey there! Look everyone, she's alive!" Roy spoke louder than what was necessary, causing Kichiko to jump slightly.

"I was beginning to have my doubts." Kyle teased. He held out a bouquet of light pink flowers. "Are you feeling better? I brought some cherry grass for you, fresh picked from my garden."

"O-oh, yes, thank you." She took the flowers, feeling a bit overwhelmed having just woken up.

"Roy, Kyle, get back you two and give the poor girl some space for goodness sake." Natalie pushed her way up to Kichiko's bedside.

"Sorry." Kyle smiled sheepishly. "I should get back to work, I have a few more errands left to run anyways. I hope you feel better soon Kichiko." He waved and left the room dragging Roy along with him.

With only two people left Kichiko had a better view of her room, which now held this unknown doctor figure hovering over her bed. In the corner by her door was Cecilia infatuated with what appeared to be one of Kyle's flowers.

"You sure came down with some thing awful." Natalie commented, putting a warm hand on Kichiko's forehead. "I take it you haven't been eating much on your travels? You need to be well nourished to survive out in the rain with out catching a terrible cold."

"I-I'm sorry, I'll be more careful next time." Kichiko stuttered, pulling the blankets up to cover her rosy red nose.

"I sure hope so" Natalie smiled down at her warmly. "I'm Natalie, by the way, no need to hide from me, I'm here to fix you up. I think a case like this calls for a good rest. I'm afraid I can't recommend you getting out of bed and onto the road until you've fully recovered."

"Oh but I feel fine now, really." Kichiko protested.

"No arguing, follow the doctor's orders. Cecilia would you please put that flower down and bring Kichiko some hot soup?"


	6. Cash or Charge

Chapter Six - _Cash or Charge_

~A few days later~

Kichiko pulled back her covers and placed her small bare feet on the cold wood floor. She stood up and stretched, feeling refreshed. Today was the day she would leave this pleasant little town and continue her path to finding a permanent place she could call her own. A place where she could worry only of her own well being. She turned around and made the bed that was no longer her prison; pulling the patch work quilt over the pillow and tucking the sheets in for the next soul that needed a place to rest their bones.

After finishing her chores she stepped outside the door to bid a farewell to the kind people who had nourished her back to health.

"It's not that I don't want to look at the flowers with you Jake," Cecilia started. "I'm just not sure if Kyle was going to ask me. I wouldn't want to let him down; he's such a kind person."

"Yeah well I was only trying to be nice; I didn't really want to look at any stupid blossoms anyways."

"Oh... well thanks for asking me than, that was very sweet of you."

"Oh to be young and in love." Egan's voice sounded from behind Kichiko. "I remember the first time I asked a girl to the Cherry Blossom festival. After being rejected I swore I'd never ask any girl on a date again." He chuckled at his childish memories. "Do you think anyone's going to ask you Kichiko?"

"Oh uhm, it really doesn't matter, I'm not going to be here." She announced, not turning to face him.

"Oh? You feel well enough to leave today?" Egan sounded surprised.

"Kichiko?" Cecilia questioned, turning to look at the tow of them as if she hadn't noticed they had come into the room. "You're leaving already?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I wanted to thank you for all your hospitality and then I'll be out of your way."

"Oh, no thanks are in order. We are all happy to have had you staying with us. I'm afraid I'll be collecting your payment and you can be on your way, I'm sure Ceci will even be kind enough to pack you a mean for the road."

Cecilia nodded in agreement.

"Payment?" Kichiko questioned. She hadn't even thought of that.

"Yes, nine nights comes to a total of 900G."

"N-nine-hundred?" Kichiko stuttered, using all her strength to keep her jaw from dropping to the floor. "I-I don't even have 100."

"Oh dear... this is a problem." Egan tapped his chin a moment, not sure what to do. He couldn't afford to let the girl leave free of charge.

"Humans." Jake scoffed. "Always expecting everyone else to bend over backwards for them, how selfish."

"Jake! Don't talk like that!" Cecilia scolded, embarrassed by his rudeness.

"Maybe we can work something out, I have an idea." Egan spoke.

Kichiko nodded slowly, her cheeks were still red from Jake's outburst and she felt near tears. "I'll do anything I can to pay you back."

"That's good to hear." Egan smiled. "So you would be willing to take up Cecilia's job around the Inn? She has so much to do, taking care of two houses. You can pay me back for the nights you owe; I'll give you free board for the following nights you'll be spending here. After a month you should be ready to go. How does that sound?"

Cecilia and Egan watched Kichiko expectantly, waiting for an answer.

One more month? And she was so close to being free. But what choice did she have? Running way from these people after all they'd done for her was not an option. "I'll do it." Kichiko whispered.

"Great! You can start right away."

"Oh this is wonderful!" Cecilia ran up and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you're going to stay with us longer."

Kichiko forced a smile but stayed silent.

"Ceci, would you mind showing Kichiko what to do?" Egan asked, opening a drawer and pulling out a large key. "Here's a copy of our skeleton key, it will allow you access to any of the rooms, but don't loose it, it's our last copy."

"Come on Kichiko, I'll show you where all the cleaning supplies are kept."

--

After dusting all the shelves, sweeping the floors, and filing some important paper work, Kichiko was sent out in search of Kyle to ask for a purchase of fresh spring vegetables to make for supper.

She walked along the road admiring the cherry blossoms; today they seemed exceptionally beautiful, as if the word festival had cast a spell on them. No wonder today was a day for lovers. It would be so romantic to stand under one of those large trees with the branches sagging heavy with flowers.

Kichiko's day dreams were interrupted by a horde of swooning girls.

"My date was so wonderful; I couldn't have imagined anything better." She recognized Cecilia among them.

"It couldn't have been anything compared to mine. It was more spectacular than I predicted." A girl wearing a very flamboyant purple outfit commented, dismissing Cecilia's tale.

The third girl giggled, smiling sweetly. "My date reminded me of the day I first met him."

"Oh, Kichiko!" Cecilia saw her new house mate and waved her over. "This is Kichiko; she's the girl Egan hired. Kichiko this is Alicia and Mana." Cecilia introduced.

"Has anyone asked you to see the cherry blossoms with them yet?" Mana asked, flashing her a warm friendly smile.

Kichiko shook her head.

"Oh! Let me read your fortune," Alicia took hold of Kichiko's small hands and closed her eyes, not waiting for any sort of consent. "Holy hala, bobi lala, jim jala bim!" She chanted.

Just as Kichiko was about to pull way Alicia's eyes popped open.

"You're going to see the flowers with someone today. A boy, from this town."

"Oh, Kichiko, how exciting!" Cecilia gushed.

"Oh uhm... yes, thank you." Kichiko tried her best to smile politely. What kind of fortune was that? Of course if she were to be asked it would be by a boy from this town.

"That will be 20G." Alicia held out a hand.

"W-what? But you didn't give me a choice."

"Don't worry, I'll pay." Kyle appeared from the trail opening behind the four of them.

"T-thank you."

The other girls eyed her with a slight hint of jealousy.

"It's no problem." he smiled. "I've actually been looking for you Kichiko. I was wondering if you'd like to look at the flowers with me."

"What are you talking about Kyle? You already asked me!" Alicia burst out angrily.

"You went to see the flowers with Kyle? But he asked me to see the flowers..." Mana pointed out, becoming frustrated.

"Kyle I thought I was the only one you asked." Cecilia turned on him.

Kichiko took this moment of confrontation to slip away. She really didn't want to go on a date with Kyle anyways. Though she was going to dread coming home to Egan empty handed. She supposed she'd have to explain that Kyle was busy and could not be disturbed.

Kichiko continued to walk to the left, hoping that it would loop around back to the inn. She had a horrible sense of direction and figured she might end up in some strange new town.

Instead she came across the most beautiful tree she had ever seen. An elegantly crafted wood bench sat underneath, beckoning for her to sit and rest a while. Kichiko couldn't resist and sat down, feeling a moment of peace.

"That worthless... Why would she agree to go with him? I don't understand what's so special about him." A deep voice carried to Kichiko's ears, becoming closer by the second. The distress the voice held upset Kichiko; this festival didn't seem to be bringing happiness to anyone.

"Why doesn't he just stay on that farm of his--" The boy stopped, spotting Kichiko watching him. It was the blue eyed boy from before.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry!" She jumped up. "I was just enjoying the flowers." She made to leave, her face flushed for she was now also embarrassed.

After a small hesitation the boy gave a slight flutter of his hand, turning his gaze away from her. "N-no it's okay, you can stay, I guess." He spoke softly.

She sat back down, unsure if he was just trying to show some decency or if he really didn't mind her staying.

The two of them stayed there, appreciating the flowers, not looking at one another, but secretly enjoying having the other there.


End file.
